Knocking on Heaven's Door
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Crossover: Kaleido Star y Ginban Kaleidoscope Sumario: ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por la persona que amas? Una nueva obra está a punto de estrenarse en el escenario Kaleido, con lo que una cara nueva se suma al elenco.
1. Prologue: A sad goodbye

_**Syaoran Li Proyect Presenta:**_

_**Knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Kaleido Star & Ginban Kaleidoscope**_

Información antes de comenzar:

Bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un crossover, más esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. La idea me vino a la mente luego de concluir la serie Ginban Kaleidoscope (dudo que alguno haya visto la serie, pues recién terminó en Diciembre del año pasado allá en Japón); a mi parecer había que darle un final para ser recordado. Me tomo la libertad de hacer un crossover con Kaleido Star, pues no es muy diferente y es fácil de ubicar en el mismo ambiente y época. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

**Nueve meses más tarde (25-Diciembre-2006): Retomo el proyecto gracias al soporte de quienes adoran tanto Kaleido Star como Ginban Kaleidoscope.**

Antes de comenzar es necesario hacer un breve resumen sobre la serie que muchos de ustedes (si no es que todos) desconocen:

Ginban Kaleidoscope (12 episodios, 08-Octubre-2005 a 24-Diciembre-2005)

Sakurano Tazusa, de 16 años, es representante del patinaje artístico sobre hielo de Japón que se valora a sí misma en $ 10 billones de dólares por su belleza. Mientras ejecutaba sus movimientos en el Gran Prix de patinaje sobre hielo para mujeres, tropieza y cae, teniendo como resultado su derrota en la competencia. Al mismo tiempo en un lugar distinto; Pete Pamps, un joven canadiense realizaba sus acrobacias aéreas, cuando un accidente ocurre, lo que cause inevitablemente su muerte. Por un extraño giro del destino, Tazusa comienza a escuchar voces extrañas, descubriendo que un fantasma canadiense reside en su cuerpo. Después de intentos fallidos para deshacerse de él, Tazusa decide acostumbrase a su presencia y al mismo tiempo mejorar sus habilidades con el objetivo de ser escogida como la representante de Japón en las Olimpiadas de Invierno a celebrarse en Torino.

Este prólogo será más que todo una introducción a lo que fue el final de Ginban Kaleidoscope para dar pauta y punto de partida a mi historia, así que lamento mucho el tener que revelar como termina la serie, para aquellos que no la han visto por supuesto.

**Prologue A SAD GOODBYE.**

Cien días, han pasado ya, cien días. Quien diría que Sakurano Tazusa lamentaría que los últimos cien días de su vida pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, no hay nada más que ella pueda hacer para impedir la partida de quien se había ganado por completo su confianza, su respecto, pero sobre ello, su amor.

Cien días, hace cien días el escenario era distinto; se encontraba disputando una competencia en Montreal, clave para sus aspiraciones de participar en las Olimpiadas a celebrarse en Torino. Su rutina era perfecta, su coordinación estaba en el punto más alto, tras arduas horas de práctica, concentración y memorización de cada paso. Nada podía salir mal, o al menos eso pensó.

Cien días, cien días atrás despertaba en la habitación de un hospital. Al principio un poco confundida, luego recordó el como llegó ahí. Había fallado, cometió un error en el momento más importante de su programa libre, el cual terminó constándole muy caro; y por si fuera poco, llevándola a ese estado de inconciencia del cual recién despertaba. Escuchar las palabras de su entrenador y de la representante japonesa no le fue de mucho agrado, pues sabía que eran ciertas.

De regreso a Japón siguió practicando. La siguiente oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades estaba próxima. Necesitaba realizar una actuación perfecta o de lo contrario el sueño de asistir a las Olimpiadas se quedaría en sólo eso, un sueño. Conforme iban pasando los días comenzaron a darse pequeñas situaciones que le eran muy incómodas. Voces, escuchaba voces, aspecto que no podía admitir debido a su orgullo y resolución de no creer en nada que la ciencia no fuese capaz de probar. Por más que trataba de hacer caso omiso a las voces, éstas permanecían en su cabeza, atormentándola, haciendo imposible el poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, con un poco más de calma, descubrió el significado de "aquellas voces".

Pete Pamps, un chico canadiense de 16 años, habitaba ahora en su interior. -¡Imposible! - Se dijo a sí misma, intentando olvidar que estaba hablando con un espíritu, hecho que le fue inútil. Resignada ante tal situación decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y deshacerse de su huésped inoportuno. Luego de intentarlo varias veces sin éxito, aceptó el hecho de que ella, Sakurano Tazusa, estaba poseída por Pete Pamps, quien compartiría con ella su cuerpo, sus sensaciones, sus preocupaciones por cien días. Sería como una segunda oportunidad para él de experimentar, aunque fuese por sólo un corto tiempo, la vida que recién acababa de perder.

Cien días después se encontraban en Torino. Habían logrado llegar hasta este punto, en parte por el maravilloso trabajo en equipo que lograron establecer, y también por la fortaleza que Pete le brindaba en los momentos en los que ella se encontraba sumida en lo más recóndito de su corazón. A pesar de su esfuerzo no hubo una presea para ella, hecho que le era indiferente, pues lo que en realidad le importaba en ese momento era disfrutar al máximo de cada minuto que le restaba con Pete, puesto que a la media noche, justo como en el cuento de Cenicienta, él tendría que regresar al cielo. Por más que intentaba reunir su coraje, Tazusa era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, mismos que poco a poco fueron siendo exclusivamente para el chico que sin darse cuenta le había robado el corazón.

Se encontraban a pocas millas de la Villa Olímpica, sobre la superficie congelada de un lago, que bien era capaz de emular una pista de patinaje; lugar en donde todo esto había dado inicio cien días atrás. El tiempo se agotaba, cada segundo transcurrido era un segundo menos para estar juntos, eso Tazusa lo sabía muy bien. Era ahora o nunca, su única oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que sentía en su corazón por él era esta.

**_-¿Estás segura de esto? Todo el mundo debe estar buscándote_.**

-Está bien, además ya me había decidido a hacer esto.

**_-Debe haber una gran conmoción en ese lugar_.**

-Eso lo sé, lo más seguro es que mi entrenador este al borde de la locura. - Luego de un incómodo silencio, Pete retomó la palabra.

**_-En verdad estuvo cerca, la gente seguía diciendo que había sido la peor decisión en la historia. Tú escuchaste los abucheos cuando los resultados fueron anunciados verdad._**

-Eso es lo menos importante – respondió la chica comenzando a patinar.

_**-Por cierto, ¿a qué hemos venido a este lugar?**_

-Para que nadie pueda interrumpirnos.

**_-En ese caso la habitación del hotel estaba bien no_.**

-Cuando observé este lugar por la mañana pensé que era un lugar encantador.

**_-En verdad te lo agradezco, también a mí me gusta este lugar_.**

-Que bien.

Sin más que agregar Tazusa se detuvo súbitamente a mitad del lago, haciendo de nuevo al silencio su más incómodo acompañante. Por más que intentaba hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca, ¿por qué? El tiempo se agotaba, y eso lo sabían muy bien.

-"No me queda tiempo. Aún no le he dicho nada"… Aún temerosa, tomó la palabra. - Esto…

_**-Dime** _– exclamó Pete un poco exaltado al escuchar la voz de Tazusa.

-No grites así de repente – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica ruborizándose un poco ante aquella incómoda situación.

**_-Verás… en tiempos como estos no sé que deberíamos decirnos el uno al otro_.**

-"Tampoco yo…" pensó Tazusa, buscando la urgencia en decir aquello que la seguía atormentando. – Sabes, en nuestro programa libre de hoy… ¿En verdad volamos por el cielo?

_**-Sin necesidad de decirlo, tú eras la que sabe la respuesta mejor que nadie.**_

-En verdad no lo entiendes – dijo resignada. – Aunque sepas la respuesta, a veces es mejor expresarlo con palabras.

**_-Creo que tienes razón_.**

-Por supuesto.

**_-Estás en lo cierto, de acuerdo entonces... antes en verdad volamos por el cielo. Sentí que tuvimos la mejor actuación. No creo que pueda experimentar esta sensación de nuevo; ahora ya no tengo nada de que arrepentirme. Muchas gracias Tazusa._**

Al escuchar estas palabras, fue inevitable que varias lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos, mismas que mostraban la mezcla de sentimientos que había en su interior. Felicidad, tristeza, deseos, esperanza. Todo estaba ahí, a su alcance, era tiempo de que sus sentimientos fuesen escuchados.

-Tengo algo más que decirte… – comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa. – Algo más que deseo decirte

**_-¿Qué es? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? _**– preguntó Pete con curiosidad.

-Podrías permanecer callado y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte – Ante esto, Pete no tuvo más opción que escucharla. El tiempo se agotaba. – Sabes… yo…

_**-Mira… está nevando.**_

Ambos elevan su vista hacia el cielo, y en efecto, pequeños copos de nieve hacían su descenso sobre ellos, dejando un marco espectacular a la vista. Ambos se perdieron en aquella imagen tan hermosa por varios segundos…

_**-Nieve durante una despedida eh… en verdad Dios es muy atento con nosotros.**_

-¿Despedida?

En efecto, el tiempo había llegado. A lo lejos se alcanza a escuchar la primera campanada que marcaba la media noche. Era demasiado pronto, aún no le había dicho nada respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_**-Tazusa…**_

-Si.

_**-Parece que es tiempo.**_

(Segunda campanada)

-¡Espera un momento! Aún no te lo he dicho

(Tercera campanada)

Lentamente el cuerpo de Pete fue cubierto por un resplandor dorado que lo llamaba a su destino final.

(Cuarta campanada)

_**-Muchas cosas sucedieron en éstos cien días, pero en realidad pasaron muy rápido. Comí más tomates en los últimos tres meses que en toda mi vida, pero en realidad fue divertido.**_

(Quinta campanada)

-¡No te vayas por favor! – exclamó Tazusa desesperadamente. – Puedes poseer mi cuerpo para siempre, en verdad no me importa. – Sus lágrimas continuaban fluyendo sin detenerse. – Cambiarme de ropa y tomar un baño puede ser un inconveniente, pero puedo lidiar con todo eso, así que…

(Sexta campanada)

**_-En verdad es muy amable de tu parte el decir todo eso, estoy honrado. Lo siento, no puedo cambiar esto._**

(Séptima campanada)

Mientras lo observaba, una de sus lágrimas encontró el camino hasta la superficie congelada del lago, esparciéndose como una gota de lluvia.

(Octava campanada)

**_-¿No habías dicho que odiabas llorar?_ **– dijo Pete con esa sonrisa que siempre tuvo para ella.

-Esto es totalmente diferente.

Pete sólo pude suspirar resignado ante aquel hermoso rostro cubierto por lágrimas.

(Novena campanada)

-Pete… Pete… Pete… Pete… Pete… - Todos los recuerdos que había compartido a lo largo de esos cien días pasaban por su mente rápidamente. – Pete… yo…

Sin embargo no fue capaz de concluir aquella frase que tanto anhelaba decir.

(Décima campanada)

_**-Por favor… veme partir con una sonrisa en nuestro último momento.**_

Rendida ante ese rostro sonriente y esas palabras tan cálidas, Tazusa cedió ante el último deseo de Pete, secando sus lágrimas y regalándole la sonrisa más hermosa que en toda su vida había logrado concebir.

(Onceava campanada)

_**-Tazusa... adiós…**_

(Doceava campanada)

El espíritu de Pete fue consumido por la luz dorada, esparciéndose en el cielo tal cual arena arrastrada por la brisa del océano. Tazusa observó como esos destellos de luz se fueron elevando poco a poco hasta perderse de vista en el cielo profundo. Se había ido, Pete Pamps se había ido…

-Pete… te amo.

**_ 2 meses después _**

La primavera había llegado a Japón, los árboles de cerezo estaban floreciendo, creando fantásticos parajes en todo lugar. Tazusa se encontraba de camino a la escuela como siempre lo hacía, por aquella vereda que tantas veces había recorrido en compañía de sus compañeras de clase, misma que en otoño muestra su rostro más triste, pero que ahora rebosa de belleza y gracia. Mientras continúa rumbo a la escuela, un sonido muy particular llamó su atención. Levantando un poco la vista hacia el cielo, pudo apreciar como un aeroplano sobrevolaba la zona. Siendo envuelta por aquel sonido, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa como lo hiciera una vez tiempo atrás, en compañía de cierto chico que nunca podrá olvidar.

"Nos veremos en el siguiente escenario"

**End of Prologue**

Next chapter:

Kaleido Stage. A NEW STAGE FOR ME

NDA: En el siguiente capítulo comienza nuestra historia.


	2. Chapter 1: A new stage for me

_**Knocking on Heaven's Door**_

Kaleido Star & Ginban Kaleidoscope

**Comentarios:**

Como lo prometí, daremos inicio a nuestra historia. Sólo como información adicional, nuestro ambiente se ubicará seis meses después de que Tazusa participara en Torino, hecho que no afecta en lo absoluto el desarrollo, pero que si nos da una ligera idea del tiempo en el que se ubica. Como nota agregada, para aquellos que se lo preguntan, el nombre de este fanfic proviene de una canción interpretada por Guns 'N Roses, la cual fue en parte mi gran inspiración para escribir esta historia. Poco a poco iré contándoles más anécdotas sobre el origen de esta historia.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

**Capítulo I - Escenario Kaleido. Un nuevo escenario para mí.**

El escenario Kaleido se ha caracterizado por sus maravillosas interpretaciones de las obras clásicas más reconocidas a nivel mundial, así como de proyectos originales que han recibido excelente crítica por parte del público. Tras una larga temporada con la obra "El Lago de los Cisnes", la siguiente apuesta en escena fue "Phoenix", un trabajo original de Mía Guillem, con el cual sigue mostrando su capacidad como escritora y directora; sin olvidar que sigue formando parte del elenco. La puesta en escena fue todo un éxito, cumpliendo con todas las expectativas que su dueño, Kalos Eido, tuvo sobre ella desde un comienzo.

Cabe destacar que el escenario Kaleido ha ido renovando a sus integrantes con el paso de los años, pero es grato encontrar que siempre habrá una estrella que brille sobre todas las demás. Así como lo fuera Layla Hamilton en su momento, en la actualidad es Sora Naegino quien ha tomado la estafeta, destinada a convertirse en una de las mejores estrellas que hayan pasado por el escenario Kaleido.

Tras la Técnica Fantástica, junto al retiro de Layla de los escenarios, Sora ha tenido la responsabilidad de llevar adelante el nombre del escenario Kaleido. Haciendo gala de su talento y determinación, ha cumplido con todas y cada una de las expectativas que se han cruzado por su camino. Siendo "El Lago de los Cisnes", la mejor prueba de que aún tiene mucho futuro por delante.

Siempre con la intención de presentar al público la mejor de las interpretaciones sobre el escenario, tenemos la intención de invitar a la señorita Sakurano Tazusa para que forme parte de nuestro elenco en la próxima obra; "Romeo y Julieta" la cual ha sido interpretada en el pasado, sin embargo esta vez el escenario será diferente. Gracias al éxito que fue "Drácula" sobre hielo, hemos decidido llevar a cabo la siguiente obra sobre el mismo escenario. Teniendo presente la destacada participación de la señorita Sakurano Tazusa en las pasadas Olimpiadas, sería un honor para nosotros que aceptara nuestra invitación para formar parte de esta obra.

Estaremos esperando una respuesta de su parte en el plazo de una semana.

Atte. Yuri Killian

Administrador Ejecutivo, Escenario Kaleido.

Terminada la lectura, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras todos los presentes reflexionaban sobre lo anteriormente presentado. Era la primera vez que una representativa del patinaje japonés recibía una invitación para participar en el escenario Kaleido. Además les complacía saber que el talento demostrado por la señorita Tazusa no había sido pasado por alto. A pesar de no conseguir una presea olímpica, su trabajo fue reconocido por el mundo entero. La decisión de aceptar o no la invitación recaían en una sola persona, la misma Tazusa.

-¿Y bien? – fue lo único con lo que el entrenador Yuuji Yakashima pudo romper el silencio. - ¿Aceptarás o no la invitación? Piénsalo, el escenario Kaleido es reconocido a nivel mundial por su alto grado de profesionalismo y por las representaciones de todo su elenco, en especial de su estrella Sora Naegino, que también representa a nuestro país.

-Además… – agregó Yukie Mishiro, supervisora de la asociación japonesa de patinaje. – Esta es una excelente oportunidad para que puedas experimentar un ambiente parecido al del patinaje.

Ambos guardaron silencio, especiando ver alguna reacción por parte de la aludida.

-Nuestra intención no es presionarte ni obligarte a tomar esta decisión, simplemente es nuestro deber el mostrarte lo que puede llegar a ser una excelente oportunidad de seguir mejorando como patinadora, y al mismo tiempo, ganar más experiencia en algo a lo que usualmente no estás acostumbrada.

-Toma el tiempo que creas conveniente, el escenario Kaleido espera una respuesta definitiva dentro de una semana.

-Una semana eh… - aquellas eran las primeras palabras que Tazusa pronunciaba desde su llegaba a la oficina, luego de que recibiera una llamada de su entrenador, puesto que su presencia era requerida en la Organización de Patinaje para tratar un asunto urgente. –De acuerdo, lo pensaré.

Y sin más que añadir, Tazusa se levantó de su asiento y se retiró de la habitación.

-Su actitud no ha cambiado en nada desde que regresamos de Torino – comentó Yukie segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara. – Creí que luego de su estupendo trabajo, esa actitud en ella iba a cambiar, pero creo que me equivoqué.

-No lo sé – respondió calladamente su entrenador. – Se ha comportado de una manera diferente a la que solía tener antes de ir a Torino. Ahora es más callada, reservada, sólo cuando está entrenando parece que recupera su vitalidad.

-Es una lástima entonces. Sin embargo, eso es una razón más para que acepte esta oportunidad, creo que un cambio de ambiente le vendría muy bien.

-Lo sabremos dentro de una semana, así que sólo nos queda esperar.

En otro lugar de Tokio

-Escenario Kaleido… jamás imaginé algo así.

Una hora después de haber recibido la noticia por parte de la organización, Tazusa se encontraba divagando por el sector comercial que siempre le gustaba visitar junto a Mika, quien seguramente se alegraría de saber que ha sido invitada a formar parte del escenario Kaleido para su siguiente puesta en escena.

La idea era tentadora; especialmente por el hecho de participar en algo que nunca en su vida había hecho. Justo entonces algo llamó su atención.

-Si bien recuerdo, el escenario Kaleido se encuentra en Cape Mary, California. Eso me llevaría a Estados Unidos, lo que significa… - Tazusa se detuvo en seco ante lo que en su mente estaba pensando. – Significa que podría ir a Canadá, y luego… quizás podría…

¿En qué estaba pensando? Utilizar al escenario Kaleido como excusa solamente para ir a Norte América era egoísta de su parte. Sin embargo en lo más profundo de su ser, mejor dicho, de su corazón, deseaba ir. Después de seis meses de intentarlo le fue inútil olvidarle, fue imposible sacar de sus pensamientos al chico dueño de sus sentimientos; y sin importar que él ya no formara parte de este mundo; ella siempre tendría ese amor guardado en un lugar muy especial dentro de su corazón. Ir a Norte América le daría la oportunidad de regresar a donde su particular historia junto a Pete había comenzado.

_-"No quiero, no puedo utilizar la generosa oferta del escenario Kaleido en mi beneficio… pero si en verdad quiero ir, si en verdad quiero visitar su… visitarle, es la única forma de hacerlo sin que nadie formule ideas equivocadas. Aunque desde aquella ocasión ya no ha sido lo mismo para mí el patinar sobre una pista de hielo"_

Absorta completamente en sus pensamientos, Tazusa no se percató de hacia dónde se dirigía. Segundos antes de cruzar una intersección que estaba siendo transitada por una gran cantidad de vehículos, una mano la detuvo antes de que diera el primer paso sobre la acera.

-¡Ten más cuidado! – escuchó a una voz áspera cerca de su oído. – Si no pones atención a tu camino, el futuro del patinaje de Japón se vería en peligro.

Saliendo del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba, Tazusa reconoció aquella voz. En efecto, cuando se dio la vuelta para saber quien le había salvado la vida; era Nitta, el reportero a quien debía mucho su participación en Torino.

-Es peligroso ir caminando por la calle cuando piensas en algo importante.

-Eh… este… en realidad yo…

-Iba de camino a la organización por unos asuntos, pero creo que fui oportuno al verte tan distraída.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Junto a una reverencia, Tazusa agradeció lo que había hecho por ella, apenada por la situación en la que se encontraba.– Nitta… ¿podríamos hablar?

Por un instante la pregunta de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa, no obstante, el reportero le respondió amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Será un gusto para mí el poder escucharte.

Momentos más tarde se encontraban tomando una taza de café en un restaurante cercano, con la intención de tener una conversación más calmada y sin interrupciones. Después de ser atendidos por una camarera, Tazusa buscó la forma de expresarle a Nitta el problema que enfrentaba sin necesidad de mencionar nada sobre Pete.

-Verás… lo que sucede es que recibí una invitación del escenario Kaleido para que formar parte del elenco en la siguiente obra que planean exhibir.

-¿Escenario Kaleido? Me parece que he escuchado de él… espera, espera un momento – rápidamente sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo, al parecer rebuscando algo en ella. – Quieres decir el escenario Kaleido que se encuentra en Norte América.

-El mismo – asintió Tazusa ante la reacción de Nitta, no sabía por qué, pero siempre le sorprendía el comportamiento del reportero ante una situación inusual. – La petición llegó a manos de la organización de patinaje, quien ha dejado en mí la decisión de aceptar o declinar su ofrecimiento.

-Así que eso es lo que te preocupa.

-En realidad es algo más importante; pero tiene una gran relación con esta invitación.

-¿Me puedes decir que es eso tan importante? – inquirió Nitta, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Lo siento, es algo muy difícil de explicar.

-Entiendo, entonces no te obligaré a decírmelo – haciendo una pequeña anotación en su libreta, prosiguió. – En cuando al escenario Kaleido creo que deberías intentarlo.

-¿En serio? – Quizás lo que necesitaba era escuchar la opinión de alguien más que no le conociera tanto como su entrenador, o que no le infundiera tanta desconfianza como la supervisora. – En realidad no sé mucho sobre el escenario Kaleido, más lo que escuché en las noticias en un par de ocasiones.

-Déjame ayudarte en ese aspecto – valiéndose de su libreta, Nitta se preparó par darle a Tazusa una breve charla sobre lo que ella deseaba conocer. – No hace falta decirte que la estrella del escenario Kaleido es Sora Naegino, quien hasta hace tres años asistía a la escuela preparatoria aquí en Tokio.

-Si, eso lo sé.

-Me gustaría creer que esta puede ser una gran experiencia para ti. Después de lo hecho en Torino, no has sido la misma Tazusa. - Esto tomó desprevenida a Tazusa, quien no pudo responder, dejando entrever que Nitta estaba en lo correcto.

-No preguntaré los motivos, pero si quisiera agregar que la posibilidad de un reto como lo es participar en algo totalmente nuevo para ti pueda hacer que recuperes esa actitud con la que superaste todo obstáculo para llegar a las Olimpiadas. ¿Me equivoco?

-No estoy muy seguro de ello – viendo que estaba atrapada, intentó expresarle su punto de vista sobre el por qué está incómoda ante el ofrecimiento. – Me siento honrada al ser considerada para participar en el escenario Kaleido, es sólo que no tengo la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Si acepto la invitación, no podré cumplir con las expectativas, tanto del elenco, como de las personas que están a cargo de mí; mi entrenador, la señora Yukie, el mismo dueño del escenario Kaleido, y también… - estaba insegura si Nitta iba a cuestionarle sobre él. – y también a Pete.

-¿Pete? – Por un momento Nitta vio dibujarse una mirada triste y melancólica en el rostro de Tazusa, lo que le hizo pensar que era alguien importante para ella. - ¿Podría preguntarte quién es él?

-¿Me creerás?

-¿Creerte? – exclamó el joven reportero ante aquella pregunta. – No veo razón alguna para dudar de tu palabra.

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar para mí, es la razón por la que no he sido la misma desde hace seis meses, desde que participé en la prueba de patinaje en Torino.

-Comprendo – si era algo que la desconcertara tanto como para generar ese cambio en ella, era imposible poder desconfiar en lo que tuviera que decirle. – Te doy mi palabra, como amigo que soy. Te escucho.

-¿Crees en lo sobrenatural? – era necesario que Nitta respondiera antes de que Tazusa continuara, sino sería en vano.

-Bueno, no soy un creyente exactamente, pero no puedo descartar que en este mundo suceden cosas que están más allá de lo que el hombre puede ver. Tendría que vivir una experiencia para poder decirte a ciencia cierta que creo en ello. No entiendo a que viene esta pregunta.

-Sólo respóndeme por favor.

-Esta bien, no puedo responderte a eso, pero si puedo decirte que escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, crea o no en lo sobrenatural.

Siendo más grande la necesidad de sacar aquello que le oprimía el corazón, Tazusa se decidió a confiar en Nitta, esperando una reacción favorable de su parte. Tomando un pequeño sorbo de su taza, Tazusa comenzó a rememorar lo que había pasado nueve meses atrás en Montreal. Como había escuchado en su cabeza una voz que no le dejaba en paz. Como descubrió que aquella voz pertenecía al espíritu de un joven canadiense que acababa de perder su vida a merced de un accidente relacionado con las acrobacias aéreas. También lo incómodo que fue compartir su cuerpo con él, ya que percibía y sentía lo mismo que Tazusa; así mismo, las dificultades que tenía con "ciertas" actividades diarias con las que tuvo que lidiar. Así mismo le comentó como gracias a Pete pudo superar cada una de las pruebas que tenía, tanto en la escuela como sobre la pista de hielo. Que la idea del nuevo programa libre no era suya, sino de él, del espíritu que en un principio había sido molesto, pero que con el tiempo entró a formar parte de su vida.

Tazusa hizo lo posible por evadir los recuerdos que reflejaran sus sentimientos hacía Pete, no porque le diera vergüenza decir que estaba enamorada de alguien que ya había dejado este mundo; consideró que no era necesario develar ese detalle, al menos si Nitta no creía ni una palabra de su historia. Terminó su relato con el último día en el que ella y Pete compartieron su cuerpo, el día que ella participó en el evento de patinaje sobre hielo, donde hizo gala de todo su talento y habilidades, en donde, por última vez, Pete Pamps pudo sentirse vivo. Cuando Tazusa terminó pudo observar una mirada de incertidumbre en el rostro de Nitta _¿estaría dudando de ella?_

-¿Nitta?

-Perdona… vino algo a mi mente cuando estabas comentando sobre el programa libre. Recuerdas aquella conferencia de prensa donde trataron de intimidarte para evitar que fueras la representativa de Japón, te hice una pregunta… _"Durante tu presentación me percaté de que estabas diciendo algo, ¿podrías decirme lo que era? _- Entonces, ¿hablabas con él?

-Si – Tazusa se sintió aliviada al ver que Nitta recordaba ese acontecimiento, uno que nadie más fue capaz de percibir. – Siempre hablamos durante cada representación, me ayudaba a concentrarme, además siempre tuvo buenos consejos en los momentos más difíciles.

-Comienzo a entender tu comportamiento durante todo ese tiempo… imaginé que algo tuvo que sucederte, pues fue un cambio muy radical luego de la caída que sufriste en Montreal. Además… si recuerdo bien, el día que te invité a mi departamento, parecía que hablabas con alguien mientras preparaba café. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

Tazusa sintió que un gran peso era removido de sus hombros; finalmente tuvo el valor de compartir con alguien la experiencia que en su momento creyó imposible. Que importaba si Nitta tenía sus dudas al respecto, lo importante es que ella estaba conciente de que los cien días que compartió con Pete fueron reales.

-Lo que no entiendo – se animó a comentar Nitta. – Es el miedo que tienes de aceptar la propuesta del escenario Kaleido. Mira, siempre habrá que probar algo nuevo, y no creo que haya persona alguna que esté segura de sí misma antes de intentarlo. En cuanto a lo que me has contado, dudo mucho que decepciones en lo absoluto a esa persona, mucho menos si ha sido gracias a ella el que lograras descubrir muchas facetas que jamás habrías imaginado.

-Yo… no lo sé…

Viendo el pesimismo en los ojos de Tazusa, Nitta intentó cambiar la perspectiva del problema. - Lo pondré de esta forma; si Pete aún estuviera contigo ¿aceptarías?

Tazusa casi deja caer su taza al escuchar la pregunta, permitiendo que sus mejillas se tornaran en un bello rojo carmesí, ¿por qué tenía que usarlo para convencerla? ¿Y por qué se había apenado? Conciente de que no ganaba nada con permanecer callada, optó por ser honesta con sus sentimientos.

-Seguramente aceptaría sin dudarlo.

-Que me dices entonces – haciendo gala de su experiencia como reportero, Nitta hizo el ademán de estar escribiendo en su libreta. – Veremos a la talentosa Sakurano Tazusa en el escenario Kaleido.

La espada de Damocles pendía sobre su cabeza. Era inútil seguir escapando, pues no podría hacerlo para siempre. Llenando su corazón con los cálidos recuerdos que hizo en compañía de Pete, intentó despejar las dudas que se apoderaban de ella. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Nitta obtuvo la respuesta.

-Bien Nitta, espero que aún tengas ese espacio reservado en tu libreta concerniente a mí, pues tendrás que seguir mis pasos cuando esté en el escenario Kaleido.

-No esperaba menos de la futura estrella de Japón – respondió Nitta satisfecho por saber que estaba contribuyendo con algo grande, con una etapa crucial en la carrera de Tazusa. – En todo caso, tienes preparativos que hacer antes de irte.

-Nada que no puedo manejar – respondió Tazusa con determinación, viendo con nuevos brillos lo que hasta hace poco era un camino en penumbra. Sólo quedaba algo por hacer. – Nitta, sería posible que me hicieras un favor.

-Siempre estaré encantado de poder ayudarte, ¿de qué se trata?

-Quiero que investigues algo por mí.

Una semana después…

Aeropuerto de Narita

-¿Estás segura de querer ir sola?

-Lo estoy entrenador, además, no quiero ser una molestia entre usted y su esposa.

-Creo que Hitomi no tendría inconveniente alguno en que fuera contigo a California ¿verdad cielo?

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario, sería un gusto para mi saber que Yuuji cumple con su obligación de velar por tus intereses Tazusa.

-Agradezco su amabilidad y preocupación, pero es mejor que vaya sola en este viaje.

-Si esa es tu decisión, la respetaremos – respondió Hitomi, ya que su esposo no se encontraba en condiciones de articular palabra alguna ante la actitud determinante de su protegida. – Da lo mejor de ti.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Tazusa tomó su bolso de viaje, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta designada para su vuelo; decidida a cumplir con la promesa que hizo consigo misma

-De acuerdo escenario Kaleido, Sakurano Tazusa va en camino…

**End of Chapter I**

Next chapter:

A different place, same stage

P. D. Gracias al apoyo de varios amigos, habrá un ligero cambio de planes, el cual les explicaré en el siguiente capítulo. He vuelto.


End file.
